Just This Once
by LegitimateStatement
Summary: This is a Chapter-by-Chapter Story about a Pony named Spades when one day his friend gives him diapers as a Relaxation, but soon it deeply becomes one of his secretive loves.
1. Chapter 1: A Package

*Warning!* this story contains Diapers, if you aren't Comfortable with that, please leave at your own will. Now without further ado, let's begin.

A Pony who felt quite tired from a long day felt like he needed to rest. He decided to move his way over to the couch and lie down on it, maybe watch a bit of T.V. while he was on it too. Who was this pony exactly? Well, his name is Spades and quite frankly, he was a pretty hard working pony. He worked at a Supermarket and pretty much he's probably one of the hardest working ponies around there. His buddy named HeartStrung works there as well and the job with him there made Spades feel pretty good. The two had been best friends since they both went to School back in the day. He felt pretty relieved to be at home as watching one of his favorite shows. Suddenly, the door rang. A mail Pony appeared in the front door with a package reading "From HeartStrung, your best pony." He picked up the package and moved inside.

"Hmm, I wonder what the pony got me this time…" He opened the package but what revealed inside was quite shocking. First off, there was a letter he read out loud to himself.

"Dear Spades,

I know how much of a hard working pony you are and I believe this will relieve you of any stress you have. I've heard they are pretty good and I'm assuring you that you'll fall in love when you try one. Well, hope you have quite an amazing day, Thanks!

From HeartStrung"

The other part which he revealed from the letter was a package of Diapers, though not just any kind, these were the most Poofed out and expensive kinds that you don't usually find anywhere else. He wondered and thought to himself, "What a ridiculous ideal! I wouldn't wear Diapers, even if they were from my friend!" He moved the box to another place in the room and presumed to what he was doing. Minuets passed by and Spades kept looking at the box thinking about them and he tried to not get himself into a predicament, but he had the urge of trying them on. "Heh, he persuaded me, that damn bastard."

He walked up to the box looking at it as if he had no idea what to do with them. He opened up the box and brought out one of the diapers. He was right, they were poofy. Quite charming actually. "Okay, I'll try one on, but just this once." He opened up the diaper and slowly revealed the padding. He then carefully opened up the diaper for him to put his Back hooves into it along with his Tail going through the tail hole. Suddenly, a surge came through him. "Woah… I can't believe I'm saying this, but this actually does feel really good." He rubbed his diaper sensing the quite soft padding put into it, and feeling quite good about it. The padding made him spread out his legs a bit, but he didn't mind this at all, considerably, he actually liked this. For the first time in a long while, he felt relaxed.

Thank you for reading Chapter 1, more chapters are to come in the future.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

*Warning* This is a Story that contains Diapers, if you don't like it, please leave at your own will. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter.

Spades couldn't think right, all he was thinking about was this soft diaper he was wearing and how much fun it was to wear one. It feels like he has gone away to somewhere where there were no worries. He smiled and sat down on the couch feeling even more cozy than he could of possibly imagined. "I'm quite enjoying this, I can't believe it!" He smiled and chuckled while thinking about his buddy HeartStrung though considerably the reason why he actually thought that diapers would help, though they did. He picked up his phone and called him. The phone connected to HeartStrungs' house while a "Hello?" was followed by it, it must have been him.

"Hey HeartStrung, how's it going?" He smiled a bit. "Oh, Spades? Is that you buddy?" He sounded excited. "Heya, how are you doing, did you get the package I sent you?" Spades nodded with a reply of "Mhm." HeartStrung smiled. "Did you try one of those diapers on? How does it feel?" Spades blushed. "Well… yes. I'm enjoying them. They feel pretty great." HeartStrung giggled. "Nice to hear that!" He scratched his head. "Hey buddy, mind if I ask if I could come over? I want to tell you something." Spades agreed and smiled. "Sure buddy." "Thanks, I'll come over immediately!" He hung up leaving Spades to be.

A few minutes passed as someone rang the doorbell. Spades opened it and smiled as seeing his friend HeartStrung on the doorway. "Hello!, I see you're wearing one of the diapers I gave you?" Spades blushed "Yeah, I am." He smiled "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" HeartStrung entered the room and sat down onto the couch. "Well, it's kind of is something I wanted you to know for a long while, and it's one of my biggest secrets." Spades had a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean?" HeartStrung smiled and chuckled. "Well, the reason why I gave you diapers was because… well… I like wearing diapers, and for many years now" Spades was surprised that he was just hearing this now, though shouldn't of. He knew something like this was going to happen ever since he got the diapers.

"You mean, you didn't tell me?" HeartStrung shook his head. "I was afraid that when you found out, you'd find me awkward and weird. I also didn't want to lose you." He looked up at Spades. "Now do you get why I'm telling you this now?" Spades smiled. "It's okay, even if I found out, we'd still be friends, right? Even if I found out, you'd still be the same HeartStrung I know and love." He hugged him and let go. "Now how about you go get yourself a diaper, and we can call it even." HeartStrung joyfully looked at Spades as he gave him a hug. "Thank you, buddy."

HeartStrung moved over to were the box of diapers where and grabbed himself one and smiled at it. "Well, at least now you know Spades." He got himself situated and put himself into the diaper with no trouble. "Mmm, quite great to get that off my back!" He moved back to Spades. "Well now that I've told you the secret, I think I should tell you of some things I usually like to do in diapers." Spades looked confused "Wait, what do you mean?" HeartStrung laughed. "There is multiple things you can do with diapers, not just sit around in them all day." He looked straight at Spades "Here is one of my favorite things to do! I like to take showers with diapers on." Spades looked at him funnily "But wouldn't that just make the Diaper wet?" "Well, there is more to it than you think Spades."

Author Notes: Well, Chapter 2 was interesting, and it will probably get even more weird by the time you get to Chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed this so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Diapered Shower

*Warning* This chapter contains Diapers and Soaked Padding, please leave at your own will if you aren't fine with that. Other than that, here's chapter 3

Spades and HeartStrung had gotten upstairs to the bathroom and when opening the door, it revealed an area with about 4 shower nozzles around the surrounding area. HeartStrung smiled and moved over there. "Alright, come over here." Spades smiled and trotted along to him. "So, how is this going to effect the diaper?" Spades chuckled while HeartStrung turned on a shower nozzle for himself. "Oh, you'll see. Turn it on, you'll love it" Spades gladly turned on the shower nozzle and out came some fresh hot water and which of soothed the ponies. "Ahh…" Spades gladly smiled while feeling his Diaper expand from the water getting into it. "Hehe, this is quite fun."

He then turned on the other two shower nozzles hitting the two ponies with water all at once and soaking their diapers up. "Mrr… Quite refreshing to have a soaked diaper…" He blushed looking at HeartStrung. "And it actually looks pretty adorable on you." HeartStrung blushed and chuckled. "Well, thank you. The same as for you Spades." Spades rubbed his cheek "Well, I'm flattered. Hehe."

He picked up some soap. "Mind if I rubbed your back, HeartStrung?" HeartStrung nodded. "I'd love you to buddy." Spades moved over to him and started moving the bar of soap across his back while HeartStrung murred. "Ohh… Yes, that feels quite good." Spades continuously rubbed at the same spot making him murr even louder. "Ahh, yes! That hits' the spot!" Spades smirked and blushed. "Alright, now it's time for you to do me, buddy." HeartStrung gladly nodded and took the bar of soap from him doing the same as Spades but much more slowly so he could give the full effect to him. "Ohh, yeah! That feels amazing. Quite the scrubbing you're giving."

Finally, the two's shower was done and the two along with their diapers were soaked and drenched in water. Spades couldn't resist looking at the soaked pony with his diaper being quite big from the water it absorbed. "Wow, you look quite… Handsome." He blushed at thinking that especially this was his best friend he was telling that to. "Oh, thanks. You look pretty great yourself." Spades sighed in relief. "Hehe, well that was quite the experience." He grabbed a towel for the two and rubbed off all the water on him alongside HeartStrung. "So, any more great things you want to tell me about?" HeartStrung smiled and rubbed his head. "Well, not that I could think of."

He looked at the time and was a bit surprised and took off the soaked diaper. "Oh, I got to go Spades. It's getting late." Spades frowned. "Aww, well maybe we could do something like this tomorrow?" HeartStrung smiled. "Of course, this was after all a pretty fun experience, I wouldn't want to miss something like that." Spades took off his soaked diaper as well and put both of them into the trash. "Great! It's going to be exciting, I hope that is for sure." He and HeartStrung went to the Living Room where the door exited to outside and HeartStrung gave a wave at Spades. "Well, see you. Hope to wear some poofy diapers with you again!" Spades nodded and soon he left.

Spades moved over to the couch turning on the T.V. yet again and looking quite tempted to the diapers. He grinned and chuckled smiling his way over to the diapers. "Well, how could I resist not trying on another?" He slipped on a diaper getting accustomed to it and then moving over to the couch yet again with quite suspicion. "More than one use for a diaper? Well, I can't wait to try them all."

The clock made a "Ding Dong" sound noting it was about time for him to go to bed. Spades looked at the time seeing it was about 11:00 P.M. and he smiled. "Well, looks like it's time for bed." He moved up to his room and got over to his bed while adjusting himself in snugly into his blanket and his padding. Spades smiled to himself and whispered "Goodnight" as he yawned and closed his eyes peacefully until he went to sleep. He placed his hooves over to his padding and rubbed it chuckling.

Notes: Chapter 3 quite frankly was hard to make for me somehow, though I did it and I'm pretty proud of my work. Hope's to Chapter 4 becoming even better!~


	4. Chapter 4: Loaded Diapers

*Warning* this chapter contains Diapers, Wetting, and Messing. If you aren't big on that kind of stuff, please leave on your own will. Alright, here is Chapter 4 of the story.

The pony Spades woke up, arising from his bed and stretching out his hooves yawning and smiled, though felt something wet. He was a bit confused as he rubbed his head. "I didn't take a shower, though I kind of feel a bit wet." He got up and moved over to his mirror looking down and saw that he a pissed a little in his diaper. Spades blushed. "Oh, hehe. Well, that's the reason why." He decided not to take off the diaper though. He didn't have work that day so he just smiled and got over to his phone. He picked it up and called up HeartStrung. The phone picked up to him.

"Hello" He said yawning. Spades smiled. "Hey buddy, how's it been?" HeartStrung chuckled. "Hehe, it's been good." He scratched his head "Is that all you wanted to know?" Spades blushed "Well… I kinda… Pee'd in my diaper." HeartStrung smiled "Well, that is the main purpose of a diaper, isn't it?" Spades smiled. "Hey, you want to come over to my house? I thought we could have a bit of fun while we we're off work." HeartStrung nodded. "Mhm, sure I would! I'll come over immediately." He hung up the phone.

Shortly after, a knock came at the door and while opening it, Spades saw HeartStrung and he waved. "Hello! I see you're still wearing the wet diaper?" Spades blushed and chuckled. "Well, believe it or not, but I kinda feel relaxed." HeartStrung nodded as closing the door behind him and he took off a bag he had behind him containing a bunch of stuff, including diapers. He took one out and got snuggly into it while he smiled in relief. "There we go." He took a look at Spades and smiled at him. "So, I was going to tell you this before, but one thing I like to do is actually mess in my diaper, but…" He looked at Spades' "Well, I guess you already experienced part of it, hehe"

Spades smiled "Well, messing in a diaper sounds a bit fun…" He took his hoof and rub his chin. "Guess I could try it once." HeartStrung patted his back. "That's the spirit!" He shook his head "But let's go somewhere else just in case?" Spades nodded "Ahh, okay. How about moving the bathroom again? I'm sure that would be good enough of a place to start." They both agreed and moved their way to the bathroom and stopped to look at each other. "Well, how do you suppose we do this?" HeartStrung just chuckled at his question. "You don't have to do, just go for it!" Spades nodded and stretched while holding his breath. He pushed and soon a massive load went to his diaper making it seep down a bit

"There… how's that?" HeartStrung was impressed "Wow, incredible! You managed to do that with so little!" He then smiled "Now it's my turn, get ready to see this bad boy expand widely." He had done the same as Spades Pushing and expanding his diaper, but his diaper was twice as big making it fall to the ground. Spades didn't know what to say. He had a shocked expression on his face while HeartStrung giggled. "Heh, you can tell I've had a lot of practice, right?" Spades was still shocked. "Wow, that load is quite big, especially for you. I didn't know you could do that." Seemingly he was quite attracted to the way he looked. "But, you sure do look quite beautiful." Spades closed his mouth while HeartStrung took a look Spades. "Well, thanks. I'm loving the way you look as well Spades." Spades smiled and chuckled

"Well, I'm sure we can load our diapers bigger, do you have any suggestions?" HeartStrung smiled "Glad you asked!" He grabbed out a few berries that were pretty huge. "This is one of my secret recipes. A giant berry with a ton of laxatives in it." Spades gasped "Wow, mind giving me one?" HeartStrung passed one of the berries over to him "Of course, here" Spades gladly smiled and ate up the berry whole alongside HeartStrung. "Mmm, delicious, quite the treat." Their stomachs rumbled and soon a massive load came into their diapers quite quickly that was about 2 times their size. "Woah!" Spades was quite shocked of what just happened. He rubbed the diaper and murred. "Our diapers are huge!" HeartStrung grinned and hugged Spades "Of course they are. Like I said, secret recipe." He smiled while rubbing Spades hair quickly. "Hehe, stop it you."

The time passed by as the two ponies enjoyed each other and their messy diapers. It was about around 3:00 P.M. when the two grew restless. Spades chuckled and laid against his Expanded out diaper. "Well, that surely was fun. I can't believe I'd ever would have fun a diaper before, but you changed my mind about that." HeartStrung whistled as seeing the clock. "Well, time sure did pass by, already has been 2 hours." "Oh really? Well, might as well change out of these diapers." HeartStrung chuckled. "And where do you suppose you're going to dump these out?" Spades smiled "Easily, the trash can out in the front." HeartStrung nodded as the two ponies got out of their diapers moving them over to the Front Yards trash cans. The two went back inside and both ponies went to put on a new and fresh diaper.

Spades smiled quite eagerly at HeartStrung thinking. "Hehe, I think I got something else planned for today." HeartStrung smiled. "Well, mind telling me? I think I'd be pretty happy to know what you were thinking." Spades then took a breath. "I think we should go to the spa, and I know what we'll do there."

Notes: Chapter 4 is my favorite chapter so far, though mostly because I'm a bit of a fan of messy diapers. Hope we can bring something new to the table with Number 5. I got a good feeling about that one!


End file.
